


I’ll Be There Always

by Vivireels



Series: Klaine Valentines Challenge 2021 [7]
Category: Glee
Genre: Klaine Valentines Challenge, M/M, Nerd!Blaine, Skank!Kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29284257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivireels/pseuds/Vivireels
Summary: In a world where everyone was against them, they were standing together through it all. Nerd!Blaine and Skank!Kurt AU. Day 7 of Klaine's Valentines Challenge 2021.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Klaine Valentines Challenge 2021 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139597
Comments: 9
Kudos: 20
Collections: KlaineCCValentines2021





	I’ll Be There Always

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song “Always” by Paul McCartney. My daily fills for the prompts have gradually been getting shorter, so I pushed myself to do a slightly longer one today. I’ve gotten some requests for Nerd!Blaine, so I hope you guys enjoy!

_Days may not be fair always,  
That’s when I’ll be there always.  
Not for just an hour_

Blaine knew that being a gay nerd was about the worst combination you could have for surviving high school in Ohio.

Still, that didn’t stop him from wearing bowties everyday and donning his favorite pair of glasses. That didn’t stop him from enrolling in AP classes and always turning in his homework on time. That didn't stop him from being the teacher’s pet and being a part of glee club.

He couldn’t change the fact that he was gay, so why bother changing anything else?

Accepting that it was who he was didn’t make the bullying any easier though.

He was shoved into lockers daily, slushied more often than not, and constantly having his stacks of books knocked out of his arms by whichever jock happened to be passing. Some days they would leave him alone and he would get a moment to breathe. Today was not one of those days.

In between every class, he had gotten shoved, taunted, laughed at. Maybe his bullies were having their own bad days and wanted to take it out on him. Regardless of the cause, after being slushied right before his last class, he was ready to be done for the day. 

Blaine stared at his reflection in the mirror of the school bathroom as he dried his tears, looking for any remnants of ice or Red Dye 40. After confirming that his face was indeed clean, he took a step back. Maybe his day didn’t have to be ruined. But as he took one more look at his red-stained shirt and his hair curling from where the gel had washed out, he felt like crying all over again.

There was no way he could go to his history class now, and his parents had the day off, so there wasn’t any way he could show up at home early. Which only left one more place to go.

Before he even realized where he was going, Blaine found himself under the bleachers, approaching the worn leather couches belonging to The Skanks.

More specifically, approaching the couch where Kurt Hummel, his boyfriend, was lounging.

The Skanks were the rebels of McKinley High. They wore leather jackets, ripped jeans, rode motorcycles, and were constantly the cause of trouble. Well, that mostly fell on Puck and Santana. Finn and Kurt tended to stay out of any major trouble, unless it was called for. Kurt opted for the bad boy look minus the attitude. His pink-streaked hair and smudged eyeliner made the jocks back off, but his straight A’s kept him on the honor roll.

From an outsider perspective, Kurt and Blaine might seem like an odd match. But despite how anyone else saw them, they were a match made in heaven. They brought out the best in each other and loved one another with everything they had. Whatever backwards Ohio could throw at them, they would make it through together and come out stronger in the end.

So as Kurt finally noticed Blaine, covered in red and holding back tears, he shot up faster than a bolt of lightning.

“Blaine? Baby, what happened?”

Blaine let out the sob he was holding in and launched himself into Kurt’s arms. Kurt held him tightly and tried to calm him down.

Santana and Puck perked up from where they were sitting and were immediately concerned. After Kurt and Blaine had started dating, the crew had quickly warmed up to the lovable nerd.

“Should we-”, Puck started.

Santana put a hand on his shoulder. “Let’s just...take a walk or something. Give them some space.” The pair got up from their spots and made their way towards the track. Kurt gave them a grateful look from over Blaine’s shoulder. Once they were gone, he went back to comforting Blaine.

“Shhh, Blaine. It’s okay. Whatever those assholes did to you-”

“I’m so _sick_ of them, Kurt,” Blaine mumbled into his boyfriend’s shirt.

“I’ll make them pay. Every single one of them. I’ll show them that they have no fucking right, hurting you like this.”

Blaine pulled back in an instant. “No. Please, just- I don’t want you getting into any trouble, or worse, _hurt_. Just…” He buried his face back in Kurt’s shirt. “Just hold me, _please_. I can’t go back to class.”

“Okay, okay. We have an hour left before the bell rings. We can stay here as long as you need.”

Blaine sniffled as Kurt pulled him onto one of the couches. “Thank you. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

Kurt kissed the top of his head. “Good thing you never have to find out again.”

* * *

_Not for just a day_

Kurt was pretty sure this could be classified as one of the worst days of his life.

His dad, who was his rock and the person he loved most in the world (besides Blaine), was currently comatose in the hospital from a heart attack. Kurt had barely left his room since he had come home from the hospital. He thought sleeping in his bed would be better than the stiff hospital chairs, but he still couldn’t calm himself. 

It was now sometime Saturday morning. He hadn’t been able to sleep consistently through the night so he wasn’t exactly sure how early or late into the morning it actually was, but to him, it didn’t make a difference. He wasn’t planning on leaving his bed anytime soon. 

Just as he was thinking of attempting sleep once more, he heard his bedroom door creak open. “Go away,” he grumbled.

“Kurt?”

He knew that voice. He shot up and squinted at the sudden brightness from the hallway light. “Blaine?”

His boyfriend smiled at him sympathetically. “I didn’t know if you’d want company or not, but uh- I brought some stuff.” He gestured to a plastic bag he was holding. “Homemade pasta- you know, my mom’s recipe that you said is your favorite. And uh, some movies and ice cream in case you want to just spend a day in bed.”

Kurt rubbed at his eyes as he felt a new wave of tears coming on. No one had _ever_ cared about him the way Blaine did. After losing his mom as a kid, he realized that people tended to give you pity when it was convenient, and even then it was only surface-level. No one had gone out of their way to comfort him through his grief, to give him a shoulder to cry on. No one except his dad. And now that his dad was the one he was crying about, he thought he had no one.

But there was Blaine, standing in his doorway with food and his beautiful smile and so much love to offer.

It was almost too much for Kurt to process. That someone was capable of loving him so much and choosing to stay, even through the hard stuff.

Kurt cleared his throat and finally spoke. “I, um, I think a movie could be nice.”

Blaine smiled. “Great. I brought some of your favorites. I’m not sure if you have a preference-”

“Anything is fine as long as you hold me while we watch it.” Kurt could feel his voice wavering and hoped that Blaine wouldn’t think he was weak.

But Blaine simply smiled and leaned his forehead against Kurt’s while wrapping his arms around the boy. “I promise I’ll never let you go.”

Kurt felt the tears come despite him trying to hold them in. “I’m sorry you have to see me like this,” he choked out. “I don’t really make a habit of letting people see me cry.”

“You don’t have to be strong all the time, Kurt,” Blaine reasoned. “I know you want everyone else to see you as this tough, bad-boy, rule-breaker to keep them at a distance, but you don’t have to be anything other than yourself with me.” He wiped away Kurt’s tears with his thumb. “To me, you’re still the strongest person I know. And we will get through this _together_.”

Kurt looked up at Blaine with watery blue eyes. “I love you, you know that?”

Blaine gave Kurt a light kiss. “I had a hunch. Now, let’s watch Moulin Rouge.”

They spent the day in Kurt’s room, eating the food Blaine had brought and switching out the movie each time one ended. Suddenly, the day had gone by and Kurt felt better than he had the whole week.

“Do you have to go tonight?” he asked Blaine quietly.

“No, I can stay if you want me to. Considering the circumstances, I got my parents to ‘okay’ a sleepover.”

Kurt nuzzled into Blaine’s neck sleepily. “Sing me to sleep?”

“Anything for you, my love.”

* * *

_Not for just a year_

They had made it. Senior graduation, both accepted into top schools in New York. Both finally escaping Ohio and getting their happy ending. 

The graduation ceremony and picture-taking had gone by in a blur, complete with teary-eyed families and excited friends. The two had posed for plenty of pictures in their caps and gowns, but there was one snapshot where Kurt had turned to give Blaine a kiss on the cheek at the last moment, and Blaine was already planning on making that his new lockscreen the second he got home. 

But before he could go home, he was enjoying the Hummel's graduation party. Through Kurt and Blaine’s relationship, The Skanks and Glee Club had formed a sort of unlikely alliance. They were both seen as outcast groups, and since they all could get along well enough, they were found hanging out more often than not. So Kurt and Finn’s house was currently filled with the sounds of laughter and music.

Blaine had lost track of Kurt in the excitement and was currently making his way around the house to find him. He was just about to knock on Kurt’s bedroom door when it swung open and he was face-to-face with the boy in question.

“Blaine!” Blaine would never get tired of the way Kurt’s eyes lit up around him. His black eyeliner had gotten less heavy-handed as the year went on and he was gearing up to dress a little more like himself in New York, so the thin line of kohl was just enough to make his eyes pop out gorgeously. “I was just gonna come find you! Come on.” Kurt grabbed Blaine’s hand excitedly and pulled him into the room.

Blaine was about to ask why Kurt was acting so antsy but all words were lost when he properly took in Kurt’s bedroom. The lights were turned off and the soft glow of candlelight filled the room. Nothing else different about the room, just the lighting to set a romantic mood. Kurt’s room was always a special place for them. It’s where they could hideaway from the judgement of the world. Where they had their first kiss, where they first said I love you, where they had their first time, where they made plans of escaping to New York and spending their lives together.

Blaine felt a slight ache in his heart when he realized they only had so many more nights left in this room.

Suddenly Blaine was pulled out of his thoughts by Kurt’s voice. “Before you ask about the candles or why I seem like I’m about to hyperventilate, just- just let me get this out.” Blaine looked at Kurt curiously.

Kurt took a deep breath and went on. “Before I met you, I didn’t know what it was like to just want to be around some every second of every day. Like finding your other half and not ever wanting to be away from them. I didn’t know that you could make me so whole. But then once I knew you, _really_ knew you, I knew that I wouldn’t ever be able to go back to the way it was before, and I never for a _second_ wanted to.”

Blaine felt himself and Kurt grabbed his hands before continuing. “You didn’t care that I was different or that everyone was scared of me. You just loved me for who I am, and I don’t think I’ll ever be able to thank you enough for that.” Kurt swallowed as he took one more deep breath. “But I figured out something in this last month or so- that I want to spend the rest of my life loving you as much as you’ve loved me.”

Blaine gasped as realization dawned on him. This wasn’t...was it?

Kurt laughed shakily. “So, before I lose the courage to do this, or one of the candles accidentally sets something on fire…” He pulled a small, black box from his back pocket and got down to one knee. Blaine’s hand flew up to his mouth as he fought the urge to squeak. Kurt popped the box open to reveal a single silver band inside. “Blaine Devon Anderson. My one true love. My best friend in the whole wide world, will you marry me?”

Blaine sank to both knees so he was at Kurt’s level. He grabbed Kurt’s face with both hands and kissed him. The kiss was salty with tears of joy streaming down both of their faces, but it couldn’t have been more perfect.

Kurt pulled back slightly. “Is that a yes, or-”

Blaine laughed as he rubbed their noses together. “That’s an absolutely yes.” Kurt’s smile brightened as he took the ring out of the box and slid it on Blaine’s finger. He went back to kissing his boyfriend- no, _fiance_.

Once they had finally stopped to breathe, Kurt was rambling again. “And this doesn’t mean that we have to get married right away. I mean, I know you want a big wedding so we can save up, maybe wait until we’re out of college. Unless you’d want to have a courthouse wedding this summer because I’d marry you in a trash bag if I had to-”

“Kurt.” Blaine put a finger to Kurt’s lips. “We can figure it out. We’ll just take it one step at a time.”

Kurt kissed him once more. “I love you so much.”

Blaine smiled into the kiss and mumbled, “I love you more.”

_But always._

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Loves!
> 
> Day 7! Halfway there! This one definitely took me a lot more effort than planned, but it’s honestly one of my favorite fills so far and I’m super tempted to expand it to a series! Let me know if you’d want to see some more one-shots of Nerd!Blaine and Skank!Kurt, because I’d love to continue this after the challenge.
> 
> As always, see you in the next fic! ~Vivi


End file.
